1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an amplifier and a radio.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known an amplifier in which a plurality of push-pull amplifiers are connected to each other in a ring shape for amplifying electric power (see, for example, JP-A 2005-503679 (KOHYO)). In this amplifier, inductive conductors having a linear shape are used for connecting the push-pull amplifiers, and these inductive conductors form an output transformer. With this output transformer, it is possible to perform combining of output power and trans forming an impedance, to thereby realize a high-output, high-frequency amplifier.
In the aforementioned technique, sometimes the inductive conductor is extended to correspond to a necessary inductance for circuit operation. However, it often happens that the size of the entire transformer is increased corresponding to the extension of the inductive conductor, and the entire circuit area is enlarged.